Quinlan Vos
"I am no Jedi, Toldreyn. You may side with the New Order, or you and your companions die by my blade." --- Quinlan Vos to Korvan Toldreyn 'Quinlan Vos '''was a former Jedi Master who turned Sith Lord after the Jedi Purge. As a Master, he trained both Aayla Secura and Ayessa Kroan, both of whom he has known since he was a child. Vos had always walked the line between light and dark but was fully submerged into a Force Rage that severed him from the light completely after sensing the death of Aayla at the hands of her troopers on Felucia during the Purge, and attempted to kill his then-Padawan Ayessa on the planet Ruusan. It's believed he succeeded, and her murder was one of the many crimes the Republic hunted him for. As a member of the New Order, he led the Jedi-led team-- sent out to recover Jedi after 66 that included Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn and Doctor Alicia Liddel --into a trap, offering to spare their life if they turned to the New Order with him. Refusing, Vos and his Sith killed everyone in the team but Korvan, Alicia, and Jedi Zonahd Phe. Vos eluded the team for three long years of cat-and-mouse until Korvan Toldreyn finally duelled and killed the Sith on Odessen, a mysterious planet shrouded in mystery and extremely strong in the Force. Biography Early life ~wip~ Career As a Jedi Master, Vis Death Quinlan Vos was killed on Odessen by Korvan Toldreyn, the culmination of three years of hunting by the Jedi Knight. Post-mortem as a ghost was a formidable opponent -- He could not be defeated until Aurek succeeded in their tasks, while the team assigned to distract him could only hope their wounds weren't too severe. Unfortunately, they were, as the former Jedi showed no mercy.]] During Vos' time on Odessen prior to his death, he was attempting to turn the planet to the Dark Side and upset the delicate balance. During the Stormy Sands campaign he was a Force Ghost, tethered to Odessen and using the planet as a feeding ground of strength. Suppressing the other Force Ghosts who used the planet as well, Quinlan succeeded in death what he could not in life, and Odessen became a conduit for the Dark Side as he used his newfound power to influence his cousin, Sair Vos, and drove him mad. Directly responsible for Sair's massacre of the Kiffar people, Quinlan Vos then issued a challenge to Task Force Aurek, to face him in Odessen and confront him once more. Using this as methods for extracting his revenge against two members of Aurek in particular, Alicia Liddel and Korvan Toldreyn -- Both members of the Jedi Strike Force that resulted on his death a year ago, Korvan being the Jedi to kill Vos. Managing to critically wound both of them, he ultimately failed when Jedi Knight Lyra Selzen exorcised him from the planet after Task Force Aurek removed the tethers he had placed to amplify his power. The stain of Quinlan Vos removed, Odessen returned to it's balanced state. Personality and traits Behind the scenes Through marriage, Quinlan Vos is Remy Drenalla's second cousin. Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters